Midnight
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Minako liked to snuggle. Really, Setsuna should have known that. ::Minako x Setsuna:: ::One-shot::


Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Sailor Moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Midnight**

As of late, Setsuna had learned two very interesting things about Minako.

The first thing being that the senshi of love was afraid of thunderstorms. Somehow, Setsuna had known that—after all, it was a well known fact that both Usagi and Chibi-Usa were terrified of storms, and since Minako was so similar to them (or at least to Usagi), it was only natural to assume (and be proven right) that she was afraid of storms, too.

Of course, Setsuna sometimes wondered if Usagi and Chibi-Usa just used thunderstorms as an excuse to sneak into bed with Rei and Hotaru and snuggle with them.

The second thing was that Minako liked to snuggle. All things considered, Setsuna _should _have known that; she'd certainly spent enough time with the energetic young blonde to pick up on it, and it was a well known fact that Usagi and Chibi-Usa liked to snuggle with their significant other whenever given the opportunity (not that Rei and Hotaru ever complained). Hell, even Ami and Michiru took a moment to snuggle with Makoto and Haruka when they wanted to.

Needless to say, somehow, this knowledge had escaped Setsuna.

Those two things led to her current position.

The thunderstorm had rolled in sometime during the night, probably a little before midnight if Setsuna felt like checking her clock. Not that she was capable of it—with the thunderstorm came Minako, seeking comfort, and with Minako came the snuggling.

And when Minako snuggled, she _snuggled._

Midnight found the senshi of Venus somewhere between sleep and wakefulness, her head tucked beneath Setsuna's chin so she was nestled between the older woman's neck and chest and her arm around her waist. Setsuna felt her eyelashes brush her skin and knew the younger woman was just at the edge of falling asleep.

In a way, the older woman was immensely relieved to know this. If there was one thing she'd learned to hate more than a youma, it was the sight of Minako, shaking her awake and near tears because she'd tried her best to weather the storm out herself, she really _had_, but she hadn't been able to, and "I'm really, really sorry, Sets-chan, but can I sleep with you tonight?"

Since her one arm currently encircled Minako's waist, Setsuna let her free hand gently run through the younger woman's golden locks. She knew she could always say no, but she never had the heart to. How could she, when Minako always looked so sad and scared?

Somehow, it tugged at her. No one was ever meant to look that miserable, and whenever Minako did, it roused something within the senshi of time.

"Minako?"

"Hmm?" Minako's breathing was deep and even; it wouldn't be long before she fell asleep.

"Can I ask you something?"

The senshi of love yawned, nuzzling Setsuna's neck quietly. "Sure, Sets-chan."

"Whenever there's a thunderstorm, whenever you're scared, why do you always seek me out?"

There was a moment of silence as Minako roused herself enough to try and find an answer to Setsuna's question. Somewhere in the house, the clock chimed.

It was midnight.

"I'm not really sure." Minako's voice was soft, drowsy, but her words were clear. "It's just… when I'm with you, no matter what, I feel safe."

Setsuna blinked several times, though she knew Minako couldn't see her in the darkness as the words, and the meaning behind them, slowly sank. Minako… felt _safe _with her? That was new. She knew her presence could soothe others—Haruka had told her that once—but she never knew anyone could feel safe with her.

Somehow, knowing that… felt really nice.

"Minako," Setsuna started, then paused when she felt the senshi of Venus relax completely in her arms. _She's asleep, _the senshi of time mused. Her eyes softened slightly and she drew Minako a little closer, causing the younger woman to murmur sleepily and snuggle.

"Never mind. It's not important."

It was a few minutes past midnight now.

Setsuna knew what would happen tomorrow. She'd wake up, probably to discover Minako had stolen most of the covers during the night, and her arm would probably feel as though it was being stabbed at with numerous needles and pins. She'd have to wriggle free just to get up, and once she got through _that _she'd have to put up with the innuendo that was sure to be aimed at her once Haruka discovered that Minako had spent the night with her. Again.

Michiru wouldn't be any help, either—her innuendo was just more subtle than her partner's.

And once they were done with her, they'd turn their sights on Hotaru and Chibi-Usa.

Somehow, though, that didn't seem so bad to Setsuna.

Because despite that, she knew that when she woke up Minako would still be snuggled against her, and once the blonde roused herself she'd smile at the senshi of time and give her a quick (too short) kiss on the lips and "Thank you so much, Sets-chan! You're the _best_!" and Setsuna would be on cloud nine for the rest of the day, and even Haruka and Michiru wouldn't bother her.

…

Okay, yes, maybe that made her feel like a school girl in love again. But hey, she was allowed.

She smiled quietly to herself, closing her eyes.

_It's odd, Minako, but I like knowing that you feel safe around me… because I want to protect you._

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Um, yeah. Short, I know, but it was spur-of-the-moment and there really isn't enough Mina/Sets love. I know Setsuna's probably OOC, but please bear with me.

For anyone interested, I've recently started working on the first chapter of my "Makoto as one of the Outers" story idea, though I make no promises for when it gets posted.

Read and review, please!


End file.
